deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is the main character and protagonist of the eponymous video game series. He previously fought Mario in the 13th episode of Death Battle, Mario VS Sonic, he also fought The Flash in an episode of One Minute Melee. He would later return in an April Fools episode of One Minute Melee against Goku. Fanon Wiki Ideas so far *Sonic the Hedgehog VS Asuna Yuuki (By AgentHoxton, Complete) *Sonic VS Bayonetta *Sonic vs Bowser *Sonic vs Burter (By SilverthehedgehogMan) *Sonic the Hedgehog vs Captain Falcon (By Pikells) *Casey Jones VS Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic VS Charizard (By Apro13, Complete) *Dante vs. Sonic *Dillon vs Sonic *Sonic the Hedgehog vs Falco Lombardi (By Cropfist) *Sonic the Hedgehog VS Kamen Rider Kabuto (By Arigarmy) *Sonic the Hedgehog vs The Flash *Sonic the Hedgehog vs Fox McCloud *Goku VS Sonic (By PuasLuisZX, Complete) *Leonardo vs Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic VS Lilac (By AgentHoxton, Complete) *Link VS Sonic *Sonic Vs Lucario *Madoka Kaname vs. Composite Sonic (vs. Kirby?) *Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mega Man (By Maxevil and GoldenFox93, Complete) *Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Meta Knight (By ParaGoomba348, Complete) *Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mickey Mouse *Minecraft steve vs sonic (By Bigthecat10, Complete) *Naruto Uzumaki vs Sonic The Hedgehog (By TOSHIKI OVERLORD) *Sonic the Hedgehog vs Pit (By PuasLuisZX) *Sonic vs Quicksilver (By Cropfist, Complete) *Sonic vs Rainbow Dash (By SuperSaiyan2Link, Complete) *Rodan vs Sonic *Sonic the Hedgehog VS Ruby Rose *S-Sha vs Sonic The Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog vs Savage Dragon *Sayaka Miki vs Sonic the Hedgehog (By StarfoxSonicFan) *Sonic VS Shadow *Speed of Sound Sonic vs Sonic The Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man (By Maxevil, Complete) *Sonic the Hedgehog VS Spyro the Dragon *Sonic VS Superman *Sonic vs Android 18 (Complete) *Sonic Vs Homura Akemi As Archie Sonic *Archie Sonic VS Creative Steve (By SonicFan177, complete) *Archie Sonic vs Maxwell *Archie Sonic vs Pre-Crisis Superman *Archie Sonic vs Segata Sanshiro (By Bigthecat10, Complete) *Archie Sonic vs SMT Dante *Paper Mario VS Archie Sonic *Thanos vs Archie Sonic As Sonic the Werehog * Sonic the Werehog VS Wolf Link With Tails * Sonic & Tails VS Rayman & Globox With Team Sonic * Team Sonic VS Team Lilac (Complete) With Mario * Mario and Sonic vs Goku and Superman (By Cropfist) *Mario and Sonic vs Luigi and Tails (Complete) With Sonic-Verse * Mario-verse VS Sonic-verse * Mega Man Verse VS Sonic Verse With Archie Sonic-Verse * Archie Sonic-Verse VS Paper Mario-Verse Battle Royale * Mascot Battle Royale (Maxevil) * Overpowered Character Battle Royale (By 22otoolec) * Sega Battle Royale * Sonic Heroes Battle Royale *Sonic Heroes Speed Battle Royal *Sonic the Hedgehog: Hedgehog Battle Royale (Chesknight) (By Chesknight) *Super Smash Bros 4 Battle Royle: Mario vs Sonic vs PAC-MAN vs Mega Man (By MarioVsSonicFan, Completed) *Super Smash Bros. 4 Ultimate Battle Royale *Video Game Mascot Battle Royale (Complete) *Video Game Heroes Battle Royale Possible Opponents *Asriel Dreemurr (Undertale) *Felicia (Darkstalkers) History When he was born, Sonic was a baby Prince who one day would rule Mobius along with his siblings Sonia and Manic, but Dr. Robotnik caused his mother to seperate him, siblings and his mother from each other. Death Battle Info Note: This primarily covers Game Sonic. Background *Height: 3'3" *Weight: 35 lbs. *Birthplace: Christmas Island *Residence: Emerald Town *Age: 15 *Top Speed: Unknown *Figure 8 Technique *Weilder of Excalibur Physical Abilities * In his base form, is actually FTL, and is able to casually evade (and outrun) laser fire (And yes, they are actual lasers, as remarked by Tails to act like real ones), commenting on how it was nearly as fast as he was. * Calls moving at Light Speed "small time" * Some of his techniques are able to let him move at light speed (see below) * Was about to outrun an expanding Black Hole for a short period of time Attacks & Techniques *Spin Attack *Spin Dash *Homing Attack *Axe Kick *Auto Dash *Super Dash *Light-Speed-Dash *Light Speed Attack *Hurricane Spin *Whirlwind *Wall Dash (A.K.A Parkour) *Wall Jump * Sonic Wind * Has his own Piko Piko Hammer * Weilds the Excalibur Fire Shield *Impervious to Fire & Heat *Fiery Makeup *Disintegrates in Water *Mid-Air Dash Attack Lightning Shield *Impervious to Electricity *Electric Makeup *Disintegrates in Water *Magnetic Field *Mid-Air Jump Bubble Shield *Can Breathe Underwater *Water and Air Makeup *Bounce Attack *Bouncing Can Increase Jump Height Super Form *1000% Power and Speed Increase *Automatic Flight *Unlimited Stamina *Invincible *Positive Energy Aura *Duration Based on a Time Limit. Darkspine Sonic Excalibur Sonic Respect Threads * Respect Sonic The Hedgehog (game version) Alternate Versions Archie(Pre-Super Genesis Wave) (A more powerfull version of Sonic) Sonic Boom * Enerbeam * Nrdash * Air Dash Classic Sonic * Wheel Dash Excalibur Sonic * Soul Surge Attack * Quick Step * Excalibur Hyper Sonic * May or may not be canon. However, this form has appeared in Sonic 3, which is a canon game. * Vastly improved version of Super Sonic * Hyper Flash * Large Star DC and MFTL+ Speeds Gallery Classic sonic next gen pose by mateus2014-d7ytdza.png|Classic Sonic Super sonic world by nibrocrock-d88omt2.png|Super Sonic Super sonic final.png Sonic The Hedgehog - Sonic The Hedgehog as he appears on the front box cover of the very Sega Genesis game named after himself.png|Sonic The Hedgehog as he appears on the front box cover of the very Sega Genesis game named after himself Sonic The Hedgehog - Sonic The Hedgehog as seen on the rare Promotional Comic Book Issue by Francis Mao.png|Sonic The Hedgehog as seen on the rare Promotional Comic Book Issue by Francis Mao Sonic The Hedgehog - Sonic The Hedgehog as he appears in Archie's Sonic Comic Series.png|Sonic The Hedgehog as he appears in Archie's Sonic Comic Series Sonic The Hedgehog - Sonic The Hedgehog as he appears on the Title Screen of his eponymous video game series.png|Sonic The Hedgehog as he appears on the Title Screen of his eponymous video game series Lego Sonic.jpeg|Sonic as he appears in Lego Dimensions. Wait, what? Sonic The Hedgehog - Sonic The Hedgehog doing his jump as seen on a GamePro magazine issue.png|Sonic The Hedgehog doing his jump as seen on a GamePro magazine issue Trivia Category:Sega Characters Category:Sonic characters Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Animal Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants that can fly Category:Team leaders Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Swordsmen Category:Home Console Characters Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Knight Category:Armored Characters Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Japan Combatants Category:Completed Profile